High School Adventures
by Tiva'all'the'way-honey
Summary: Tony is the biggest jock in school. And my brother. He could have any girl in the world, and on the outside he's a total player. But the people that know him the best, like me and my friends, know him as the patient man he is, the one that's waiting for the right girl. When a new, exotic girl moves into our neighborhood, his waiting may have paid off.
1. Presentations

_Summary done by: MontyTheDog (beautiful Cierra, I love you((: )_  
_English is not my first language so, if you find any mistakes, please tell me ok?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS (yet). :)_

* * *

My name is Kate Gibbs and I'm 17. I live in DC and I'm going to introduce you my family and friends before I let you guys see how my life is…

My parents are Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer "Jenny" Gibbs. They are both NCIS Special Agents and probably two of the best. I have two siblings: Tony Gibbs, he is my twin brother. People usually say that we have a lot in common, like the green eyes, the brown hair and the smile (at least, that's what they say…). And my younger sister, Abby Gibbs. She's 16 years old so we are all on the same school.

My front door neighbors are my cousins Caitlin and Fabio Todd. They are twins and they are 17, just like me and Tony. We all take the same classes at Naval League High School with McGee and the rest of our "gang".

Timothy "Tim" McGee (we all call him McGee, except Abby. She likes to call him Timmy or Tim), he's our next door neighbor. He's 17 and like I said he is taking the same classes as me, Tony, Caitlin, Fabio,... He has a sister Sarah; she's a 9 years old cute girl.

Mary Ann Ryan and Rachel Ryan are cousins and both are 17. Rachel lives with Mary Ann's parents because hers died when she was a little girl on a car accident. They live on our neighborhood too and they make part of our friends group.

Niki Budhu makes part of our "gang" too. She's 17 and she also lives on our neighborhood just like Jasmin Montagnerd. They are both taking the same classes as me, Tony, Caitlin, Fabio, McGee, Mary Ann, Rachel, Michael, Javier and Daniel.

We're all best friends but we're so different from each other… Let me explain you how!

Tony is the quarterback on the football team. He can get any girl he wants… But he's single at this moment. He's handsome (he's my twin brother! How couldn't he be…Ahah, kidding) and he loves movies. He can be very annoying sometimes but he's a good guy and I love him…

I'm the captain of the feminine volleyball team. I have good grades. I could have a boyfriend easily but I'm not like that. I want to find "the guy". I could be like Jeanne and the rest of her gang but I'm not. Jeanne is a cheerleader and Tony ex-girlfriend. She's really mean, thinks that she can have everything and that the world moves around her. You know… The typical popular girl that only walks with popular people. Well, I'm the opposite. My group of true friends is little but trustful. There is my brother Tony, my cousin Caitlin, my cousin Fabio, McGee, Mary Ann, Rachel, Niki, Jasmin, Javier, Michael and Daniel. Oh, and my sister Abby when she can be with us (she doesn't have the same classes as the rest of us).

Now, I'm going to talk about my sister Abby. She's a very intelligent girl and, like me and Tony, she doesn't have to study very much to have good grades. She dresses like a Goth and she loves science. She's a very nice, friendly and beautiful person, inside and out.

The next one is Caitlin. Well, she plays on the feminine volleyball team with me. She is a smart and very funny person to be with. We both like to go shopping together and we usually bring Mary Ann, Rachel, Niki and Jasmin with us.

Now, Fabio's turn. He's my cousin too and Caitlin's twin. They are always bickering with each other. They have some things in common physically but they are a little different when it comes to personality. He's super fun and we all like to be around him. He can be a very sweet and romantic guy, ask Mary Ann… Mary Ann is his girlfriend. Fabio plays on the football team with Tony.

McGee's time… Well, he is a very cute and intelligent guy. He loves to be with his friends and play video-games. People say that he's s computer geek. And he's actually… But he's much more than that. He really likes to be around Abby and she likes to be with him too because that way they can have the genius conversations that they don't have around the rest of us because we can be intelligent and have good grades but we don't understand half of what they say, … And they are so sweet that they avoid to have this conversations with us there.

Mary Ann plays in the feminine volleyball team too. She's smart and beautiful and some guys might want to be her boyfriend but she's Fabio's girl. They have been dating for like 6 months now and they have never been better. If you are around them, you can see that they really like each other.

Rachel is also one of my best friends and she looks a little like Mary Ann, maybe that's because she's her cousin. She's dating Javier right know and they seem pretty happy. Javier plays on the football team with Tony. Rachel plays in the feminine volleyball team too. Actually the team has 6 members and the other 5 girls I play with are all part of my friends group. The team is compost by: me, Caitlin, Mary Ann, Rachel, Niki and Jasmin (I'm going to talk about the last two right away). But we have a little problem right now,… Rachel fell during training last week and broke an ankle. We have the regional championship in a month and the doctors said that she is not well enough to play for at least 3 months because the fracture is pretty bad. We have to find someone to play instead of her and quickly…

Niki makes part of my group too. She is a wonderful and beautiful person. She's one of the players from my team. She has good grades just like us and she wants to be a fashion designer. She loves to write and she's very good at it! She's dating Michael. Michael is one of Tony's best friends and he plays with him in the football team.

Jasmin also lives on our neighborhood and she's taking the same classes as all of us. She wants to be a Teacher or study Forensics. She's dating Daniel, right now. He's a really caring and sweet guy. He plays with Tony, Fabio, Javier and Michael on the team.

* * *

So, did you guys liked it? If I get enough reviews I'll continue...


	2. Day 1 (New neighbors)

**So, here is the second chapter! Thank you for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter. English is not my first language, but I try my best. If you see any mistake, please tell me!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

Today my morning didn't start out as good as it could've, but it ended up pretty well! I'm so excited right now! Let me tell you why…

*flashback*

_ "All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air and said show me something  
He said, if you dare come a little closer"_

Ugh! My alarm just started to ring… I want to sleep! Shut up stupid phone! I went to pick my phone up from the bedside table so I could turn the damn alarm down and go to sleep again! C'mon, it's Saturday, a girl needs to sleep, you know? Just when I was about to fell asleep again, hoping that I could continue the awesome dream I was having, I heard a knock on the door.

"Kate?"

It's my mom, what does she wants right now?

"Yes mom?"

She opened the door and creeped up beside me.

"Hey, Katie! I thought you were already up, you and Tony didn't invited Caitlin and Fabio to go run with you this morning?"

Uh oh! I totally forgot!

"Of course I remembered mom! I will be down right away…"

"Ok, be quick!"

And with that she left. Oh gosh, let me just check the time… I looked at my phone and jumped when I realize what time it was. I just had 15 minutes to get ready.

"Crap, I'm late!"

And with that I had to get up, grab my running clothes and run to the bathroom. However incredible it may seem, I somehow managed to be ready just in time. When I was coming downstairs I could hear Tony talk to Caitlin and Fabio already. I asked,

"Hey, guys! You didn't have to wait too much for me, did you?"

"No, me and Fabio just arrived. C'mon girl, we have to beat the boys today!"

"Oh yeah! Today it's our turn to pick the movie."

Usually who wins, picks the movie that we all watch in the afternoon. When we get home Fabio and Caitlin go to their house to take a shower and then come back to have lunch with Tony, me, Abby and my parents because their parents have to work on Saturdays.

We started running and while Fabio and Tony talked about some stupid video game or something, I talked to Caitlin about who could replace Rachel on the volleyball competition.

"Tatiana?" – Caitlin suggested.

"Hmmm… I don't think so. She doesn't like volleyball."

"Oh, yeah, right! Sarah?"

"Nope, she plays on the Handball Team. You know, she practices in the sports hall near Lexis's house. And I think they have a match the same day as our first game. What about Ellen?"

"We already asked her to play the other day but she refused."

"Yeah. Mmm, Xana? Forget it! I already asked her too."

"Did you? When? I don't remember…"

"You weren't there, Caitlin. I was on Facebook and she was online so I asked her and she said she couldn't because her dad doesn't let her use the, let me quote, 'Very short shorts and the tiny top, you're too exposed to walk in front of boys like that.' Her father really knows how to be over-protective. Thank God that ours aren't."

"Are you forgetting how our dads reacted when they saw us in the uniform for the first time, Kate?"

"Yeah, your dad almost had an heart-attack," I said, laughing.

"It's not funny, Kate! And yours wasn't much better…" Caitlin answered.

"Yeah," I replied, but this time without the laugh.

We arrived to the park and went to buy an ice-cream. Okay, it was still 10 am but we were all sweating thanks to the unusual hot morning, it was still March after all…

When we all finished it, we started running again but this time, back home. We talked about random stuff and before we knew it we were in our neighborhood already. That was when I saw something unusual; someone's car was in our next door house's garage and the house was empty because it was for sale. I was about to ask Tony what was happening but Caitlin was faster.

"What the hell is going on at the Clark's house?"

"Well, I think someone finally decided to buy it," Tony answered.

"Yeah, maybe. Let's check if we know the family." Fabio said before he started to speed up.

When we get closer to the house, I saw a tall, tan guy carrying some boxes inside the house while two more girls and a man that I assumed were his sisters and his dad, carrying other things. When he came back outside, I saw his face and I found myself thinking "Oh my God! He's so HANDSOME! OMG, OMG, OMG!" I think I said this out loud because before I knew it, Caitlin and Fabio were looking at me with a WTH? expression while Tony was looking at the older girl with his mouth open. Wow, she was beautiful. Fabio was the first trying to get Tony's attention.

"Hey, bro! Tony?"

He didn't say anything, just continued looking at the girl. Then I had an idea. My dad gets his attention every time he slaps Tony on the head, so why not? I got closer to him and gave him my best.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked when he realized that my dad wasn't the one who gave him the head slap and that I had, too.

"You were looking at the girl with your eyes bigger than saucers. Fabio tried to wake you up from the trance but it didn't work so I had to try this before you creep the girl out."

I think he didn't feel like talking about it because instead of replying, he started to run.

Me and Caitlin had to speed up and give our all to win, but we wound beating him anyways. YAY, we can choose the movie.

We said our "See you in 15"s and went home take showers.

*end of flashback*

And here I am, sitting on my bed, waiting for Caitlin and Fabio to arrive and spend a great afternoon with them. I just hope to see the handsome guy again. Well, I just heard the doorbell ring. Have to finish getting ready.

_Love, Kate._

* * *

Review and I'll give you a cookie. Deal?


	3. Day 1 (still)

_So, here it is, Chapter 3! _  
I hope you enjoy it and review if you like it, that way I might continue with this.

_Disclaimer: I just checked and nothing! I still don't own NCIS! :(_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

Today is the second time that I'm writing which is a good thing. Remember when I told you about the handsome guy that moved in across the street? Well, I was talking to my mom and Abby in the kitchen while she cooked dinner and she told me who they were…

*flashback*

"Hey, mom! What are you doing for dinner?"- I asked while I entered the kitchen

"Spaghetti á Bolognese. Your favorite, right?"

"Awww. You know me so well! So, did you know that a family bought the Clark's house?"

"Yes, the man works with me and dad on our team as a Mossad liaison, his name is Eli David, why?"

"Nothing special... When me, Caitlin, Fabio and Tony went running this morning we saw a man with 3 teenagers carrying things inside the house. Do you know the kids names?"

"Yes, Eli has 3 teenagers. Ziva and Francisco are twins and have the same age as you two. And he has another daughter named Tali; she's as old as Abby."

"Who said Abby?"- Abby asked as she entered the kitchen jumping, only stopping when she sat on the top of the table, next to me.

"Mom was just saying that the new neighbor has a son and a daughter with my age and a girl with yours."

"We have new neighbors? When? Why did nobody said anything to me? Why? And WOW, if she has my age she might be on my classes! YAY, someone to the boring homework that it's hard for most of my colleagues but not for me, may I add. I'm gonna have a new friend and…"

"Abby, stop!"

I had to yell for her to shut up because she was starting to ramble about things. When that happens she doesn't shut up until she runs out of words and that takes too long than it should sometimes.

*end of flashback*

So, I came to my room and texted Caitlin because she knew that I thought the guy was really hot. When she returned to my home, early this afternoon after taking a shower she asked me what had happen with me when we were watching the new neighbors.

*flashback*

I was sitting on the couch next to Caitlin while the boys were setting the table for lunch because my mom made them otherwise they would have to spend the day cleaning the house. Ahh, my mom rocks!

"So, what was the deal with the new neighbor?"

Uh oh, not this. What am I going to say? What if she makes fun of me because I don't even know him? Crap, now it's too late… I'm gonna tell her otherwise she may never shut up.

"Well, hmmm. Nothing… I just… found him kind of attractive, hmmmm… nothing important…"

"Kate, you are rambling. And when you do that, I know you are hiding something from me."

"Nothing, I just really think he's hot."

"Ok, let's leave it at that for now…"

"Caitlin, stop!"

*end of flashback*

And then, I promised to tell her if anything happened and that nothing will, but still…

OMG! I forgot to tell the best part! After Abby finished the rambling thing, my mom said that when she and dad get stuck on work until late, their dad would have too, so they would probably spend a lot of time with us, that way they don't need to be alone. And then I asked her about their mother and she said that their mom died a few years ago, that she didn't know how but that it had happened. Now, I feel bad for them. I can't imagine what I would do if I ever lose my mom… It's better not to talk about it.

Let's get back to the good stuff again… She also said that they are going to be in the same school as us and given the ages, Francisco and Ziva will probably be on mine and Tony's class, and that Tali will be on Abby's. I started to scream and jump internally but Abby didn't control herself like I did and really started to jump like crazy, ending up breaking the glass that was on top of the table, and with that we all started to laugh.

The rest of the afternoon was really funny. Me and Caitlin decided to watch "_Skyfall-007" _and the guys loved our choice, of course. Then Abby joined us and we played some games. It was a well spend afternoon.

It's hot outside so right now I'm sitting on the plain part of my rooftop near my bedroom's window. Usually, I come up here on summer to write or to listen to music, sometimes I even bring my laptop and call Caitlin, Mary Ann, Rachel, Niki and Jasmin and we spend hours on Tumblr just keeping up on the information, photos and spoilers for our favorite shows. We've had good times up here… we have some great memories. I remember a night when we were all little, maybe 9 or 10 years old and we were playing truth or dare and it was Caitlin's turn to ask me and I responded dare and then she said I had to fake that I passed out near where my mom was. It was pretty fun for us because I went to sit next to her on the kitchen, said that my head was aching and when she got up to go get the meds, I pretend that I had passed out. She started to yell my dad's name and sat next to me and then I woke up laughing. It was pretty hilarious but my dad and my mom were pretty mad at first but then when my friends entered in the kitchen laughing, they started to laugh too. Good times…

Hey, just got a message. Let me check what it is…  
It's Mary Ann saying that her mom let the girls come over, have dinner and stay the night at her house tomorrow. And with that I have to finish this because I still have to go ask for my parents' permission. I'm sure they are going to say yes, but I still have to go ask.

Can't wait until Monday…

_Bye, Kate_

* * *

Did you like it? Review and I give you... *goes check what I have* Nope, no cookie today! :( I ate them all yesterday *malefic laugh*. Is a lollipop good too?


	4. Day 2 (sleepover at Mary Ann's)

__HI! I'm sorry that I took so long to update! Please, no need to headslap me because I already did that!

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. The only one I own is Kate that it's based on me. The other ones are "mine" too but they all exist in real life.

* * *

_Dear_ _Diary, _

Today was a very funny and exhausting day. I'm at Mary Ann's house right now but I waited until everyone was asleep to write. I woke up at 9:00 am and went for a run with Tony at 9:20 am. We both decided we wanted to sleep a little more this morning so instead of waking up at 8:00 we delayed our alarms an hour.

Fabio and Caitlin didn't come with us today because they promised their mom that they would help her with the groceries this morning. And when we were returning from our run we saw Ziva and Francisco entering their house and they looked like they went running too. Maybe we could ask them to go running with us someday…

We returned home at 10:00 and I had to shower and get ready pretty quickly because I promised Mary Ann, Rachel and Caitlin that I would be at Mary Ann's at 10:30.

When I got there Caitlin was already there helping Rachel and Mary Ann pick the movies that we were going to watch. In the end we all agreed to watch "The Silver Linings Playbook" in which the AWESOME Jennifer Lawrence plays Tiffany. I had already read the book but watching the movie was a lot better. Jasmin and Niki arrived together just five minutes later than me, so everyone was there.

After we watched the movie we were about to go play Twister but Mrs. Ryan, Mary Ann's mom, said that lunch was ready. We thought of inviting our new neighbor, Ziva, to spend the rest of the afternoon but we didn't know her very well so we are going to wait until Monday so we could actually get to talk to her at school and hopefully be friends. And my mom told me this morning that she and dad had to stay at work until late on Tuesday and their dad has to, too, so they are going to stay with us at our house. That's pretty cool; that way we can all get to know each other better. I really hope we all get along, they seem to be nice.

We end up spending the rest of the afternoon playing Wii, Twister, and some other games. We had dinner and we agreed to go for a walk since it was such a nice and warm evening. We decided to go to the park and while Jasmin, Mary Ann, Niki and Rachel took their bike, me and Caitlin decided to just go on foot and maybe run a little. We all went to our respective houses because we didn't bring any sport clothes since we didn't know we were going to actually need them. I asked if I could invite Abby to come with us and they all said yes.

When I entered my house I heard two people talking to my mom and Abby and when I got to the living room I saw Tali and Ziva.

*flashback*

I entered the living room and said:

"Hey mom, just came to pick up my sport clothes becau-" I shut up when I saw Ziva and Tali sit right next to my mom and Abby on the couch.

"Hey, Kate. Already back?" my mom asked when she saw me there.

"I went to pick my sport clothes because we decided to go to the park and while the others are going on their bikes, me and Caitlin are going to run. I was going to invite Abby to come with us but I see you have guests. Sorry, I'm Kate. I guess you're Ziva and Tali."

"Yes, that is right. My name is Ziva and this is my younger sister, Tali. Your mom invited us over to talk about school."

"It's okay. It's very nice to meet you! Since you girls are here it's only fair if I invite you both to come too."

"No, it is okay. You do not need to…" Ziva replied.

"C'mon! Me and my friends are going to the park like I said and me and Abby would love if you two come too. Abby, you want to, right?"

"Of course. Tali, do you want to go on your bike with me?"

"Yes, I would love to. Please, Ziva…"

"Okay, we can go. But first we need to go change and tell Abba"

"Great! What do you prefer, Ziva? Running or ride on the bike?"

"I prefer running. But are you sure you do not mind?"

"Awesome and yes, I'm sure. Me and Abby are going to change now. Why don't you both do the same and we will meet outside of your house?"

"Great. Let's go, Tali. We have to change quickly. See you both in 10."

And with that they left and me and Abby went to get ready. 10 minutes later we met with Ziva and Tali and went to Mary Ann's. When we got there they were all waiting for us.

"Hey girls, I'm ready! When I got home Ziva and Tali were there so I invited them too. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Hi, I'm Caitlin and this is Jasmin, Niki, Mary Ann and Rachel." Well, Caitlin didn't waste any time.

"Hi!" the other 4 girls said simultaneously.

"Hello, I am Ziva and this is my younger sister Tali."

"So, let's go?" Abby said.

"Let's go"

And while Rachel, Mary Ann, Niki, Jasmin, Abby and Tali went on their bikes, me, Ziva and Caitlin went running and talking.

"So, Ziva, you are going to be in the same classes as the rest of us, right?" Caitlin asked as we were entering the park, now just walking. The others were sitting next to the lake waiting for us because they got to the park 2 or 3 minutes ahead of the 3 of us.

"Yes, me and my twin brother Francisco are as old as you."

"That's really cool. That way Abby can hang out with Tali, Francisco has Tony and his buddies and you have all of us. I mean, if you want to…" I stammered.

"Thank you. That is very kind of you and I would love to."

"So, tell me more about Francisco…"

"Yeah, tell us… Because little Kate here has a crush on him…" Damn it, Caitlin.

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

And while Caitlin and me were discussing whether I have a crush on the guy or not, Ziva stood there, laughing. When we decide to shut up, she started to talk.

"Well, he likes to play football, both American and soccer as you call it. He likes to play other sports and back in Israel the two of us went for a run every morning. He has good grades and that's basically it. You will get to know him better, hopefully," she said, winking at me.

"Hey, I already said that I don't have a crush on him! And me and Tony go for a run every morning too unless we stay up very late at night and are too tired to go. Caitlin and Fabio come with us at the weekends sometimes. If you'd like you could come with us since we know where to go."

"I would love to. Thank you."

And with that we sat next to the girls. We spent the next half an hour chatting, laughing and getting to know more about Ziva and Tali. Then we decided to return home and insisted that Ziva, Tali and Abby go pick some things up at home to come spend the night and the next day with us.

*end of flashback*

I really liked Ziva. She actually might become one of my besties. I would love to be her friend. What I would also love to do is write more but it's 1 am and I'm pretty tired. I have to go sleep because I think that tomorrow will be another tiring day.

_Love, Kate._

* * *

Did you liked it? If so or if you have any suggestion, critic or idea, review! And I have cookies again so... Who wants one?


	5. Day 3 (day with the girls)

Hi! I know you all must hate me because I haven't update this story for like almost two months... Yeah, I know I suck but I was so busy with school, tests and everything that I didn't really had time to write. Here is a small chapter that I wrote at 2 am if there is any mistakes or grammar error just tell me because my brain is almost asleep. Anyway, thanks to everyone that is still reading this story and to everyone that reviewed, marked it as favorite or followed.

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of its characters, and I am very sad about that... :(_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

Today was a very tiring day just like I predicted yesterday. We all get up at 10:00 and I, Caitlin and Ziva tried to convince the others to come and run with us but they refused. We tried everything but they were tired from yesterday and preferred to stay home and watch TV while we were out. The three of us started to get ready and at 10:30 we left the house.

We showed Ziva where our favorite diner was and instead of doing our normal route we decided to go to our school so we could show her where it was and where the rooms, cafeteria, sports hall, football field, etc. were that way tomorrow we didn't have to walk and show her the school while hundreds of people were there.

Today is Sunday but the school was open because it was the day of lectures on the new protocols of the school for the teachers, so we just had to talk to Mr. O'Donnell, he is the school's doorman, and say that we were going to show the school to Ziva today, because tomorrow it will be more difficult and he would let us in.

When we were done we decided to go buy an ice-cream and go home. It was almost noon when we got home and the girls were starting to freak out because we never went running for so long and that they thought we were kidnapped. I'm almost 100% sure that Abby was the one that started to dramatize.

We explained that we went to show the school to Ziva and stopped to buy an ice-cream. When they were all convinced that we were fine we decided to go play some volleyball. We had to practice so we agreed to go to the sports hall that is near where we live. It takes 15 minutes if we go there on foot.

So, everyone went home to change clothes and while Rachel had to sit and watch thanks to her ankle (she can walk, if it's not a long distance, and do most of the thing we do but she can't play yet because it puts too much pressure on her foot and can cause more damage) Tali and Abby were going to play badminton. We asked Ziva to replace Rachel and she said yes. If she was good she could replace Rachel in the team. When we started to play we saw that she was really good! We asked her if she wanted to be part of the team and she said yes! Awesome, I've got one less problem to solve on my long list.

Mary Ann got a phone call from her mom telling us to return home soon because the lunch was ready so we got all of our things and started to walk home. We had lunch all together and then we decided that the best was to go home, shower and change clothes and then we could spend the rest of the afternoon together.

We played Twister and the finalists were me and Ziva. After a very weird and stupid position, I'm not going to specify more than this, I lost! Well, Ziva is very good at this… If Tony was here he would call her ninja, I'm sure. Since the position we were at was very close to one that was made on one of his favorite movies, where two girls that were spies, or "ninjas" as he calls them, had to escape from the prison (or something like that) and the only way out was the ventilation shaft. I have to admit, the movie was kind of awesome…

We spent the rest of the afternoon telling stories to each other and we still got time to do tomorrow's homework and to play some video-games and stuff like that… Then we all went home to prepare our things for tomorrow since we have classes.

I'm sorry that I didn't write as much as I usually do but I'm tired and I have to go sleep since it's almost mid-night and I have to get up early tomorrow.

_Bye, Kate._

* * *

Well, reviews are always welcomed and they make me update quicker... ;) If anyone has any ideas for this ff just PI me or say it on a review I am always opened to suggestions. That's all for now. Lav yous! :) Xx, Kate.


End file.
